The Question
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Takes place in Golden Trio's Eight year, after Voldemort is defeated. Blaise has an important question to ask Daphne.


**Title:** The Question  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Daphne/Blaise  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 929  
**Summary:** Takes place in Golden Trio's Eight year, after Voldemort is defeated. Blaise has an important question to ask Daphne.

**Notes:**

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used – Blaise Zabini

**Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2015:** January - autumn midnights

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompt Used – Slytherin Common Room. Dialogue Used: "No, this is Patrick."

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competitions: **Goal Used – Trio Era

**Dance Competition: **Round 10 – Popping – Write a story in the horror genre, or write about a character getting a fright

**Het Pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt Used – Wave

**Taming the muse community: **Prompt Used – sidekick

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

It's after dinner, and they are all in the Slytherin Common Room. Daphne is bent over some books, having an intense conversation with Tracey, her sidekick. Blaise stares at her. He watches as her long, blonde tresses sway as she rapidly shakes her head, obviously disagreeing with what Tracey says. Her light blue eyes are burning with knowledge, and he wonders what they're talking about. Maybe it's standard girl talk, meaning they're discussing boys. Maybe Tracey likes some boy and Daphne is guessing names, and then Tracey will eventually say something like "No, it's Patrick." He doesn't even want to think about the possibility that it's Daphne talking about some boy she likes. The thought hurts way too much to even contemplate.

Blaise knows he's lucky. He's one of the few Pure-bloods who get to choose his wife. Most are betrothed. He knows Greengrass Senior doesn't believe in betrothed marriages either, so Daphne is extremely available.

It doesn't mean Blaise stands a chance, though. He knows he's not as insufferable as the other Slytherins. He tends to mind his own business and doesn't go out of his way to antagonize anyone. Still, Daphne is known as the Ice Princess of Slytherin for a reason. She only ever shows warmth to her best friend, Tracey Davis, and her little sister, Astoria. Everyone else is ignored unless they say something stupid. Then they get a sardonic eyebrow raise before Daphne moves onto other things that are more interesting.

Blaise wants her, though. He can't help it. She's intelligent and beautiful. She's witty with a dry sense of humor. She's poise and sophisticated. And underneath all of the coolness she displays, Blaise knows she has fire deep within her, just waiting to be released. And he knows he can be the one to release it, if only she would give him a chance.

In order to get that chance though, he has to gather his courage and actually ask her to accompany him on a date. It shouldn't be there difficult, but he's petrified that's she'll laugh in his face. Then again, she's not one to show that much emotion. The worse that will happen will be she'll raise an eyebrow and then turn around, walking away without even dignifying him with a response.

Blaise takes a shuddering breath. _That does not make me feel any better, _he mournfully thinks.

He watches and watches. He actually feels a bit like a stalker, but that doesn't deter him. When after what seems like forever, Tracey finally leaves with nothing more than a slight wave to Daphne.

Blaise stands up, steadying himself before he finally makes a move. He just hopes Daphne is receptive.

He swallows nervously. He looks to his left and sees Draco's eyes fixed on him, as if he's the most exciting thing the Malfoy heir has ever seen. Blaise rolls his eyes, knowing he shouldn't have gone to Draco for advice.

He walks over to Daphne, who's busily reading her Transfiguration textbook. "Hello, Daphne."

She looks up, raising an eyebrow at him, and Blaise fears that she's annoyed. "Zabini. And when did I give you permission to call me by my first name?"

Blaise is scared that he's offended her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I won't..." He trails off when he notices she's laughing at him. She was teasing him, and Blaise made it so easy for her.

His heart slows down and his fear eases, now that he knows she doesn't mind his informality with her. That's a good sign.

"Right, nice joke."

Daphne shrugs, pushing her hair away from her shoulder. "What can I do for you, Blaise?"

His heart warms when she calls him by his first name. "Well, the thing is, you see, what I'm trying to say is –"

Daphne interrupts his embarrassing rambling. "Blaise, just say whatever it is you want to say."

Blaise takes a deep breath, steeling his resolve. "Okay, this isn't easy for me. Draco told me to just be honest, and that's what I'm going to do."

"You're taking advice from _Malfoy?_ You must be desperate."

Blaise lets out a short laugh. "I _was_ desperate, but it was actually pretty good advice. So honesty, right?"

Daphne nods, a small smile on her lips.

"Okay, the thing is... I really like you. I think you're beautiful and intelligent. I think you're poised and determined, and just wonderful in every way."

Daphne blinks. "Wow, wasn't expecting that."

"I know. I was wondering... maybe you would like to go out on a date with me? We can spend the next Hogsmeade trip together? Maybe?"

Daphne stares at him for a long time, and then she stands up. "Blaise..."

The Italian Slytherin sighs dejectedly, fearing that he's about to rejected. He's surprised she doesn't just walk away, but maybe his politeness made her feel guilty about that type of response, so she's going to let him down gently. "Yes?" he asks, not hoping for a positive answer.

She takes his hand and Blaise looks up, his heart erratically beating in his chest. "I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Really?" he asks, afraid he's hallucinating and he has heard wrong.

Daphne nods, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Yes, really."

Blaise grips her hand and bends down, giving it a gentle kiss. He looks up into her eyes from his bent position. "I can't wait."

"Me, either," Daphne breathes.

Blaise knows he needs to find a way to thank Draco. Maybe he can help Draco catch the attention of Miss Astoria Greengrass.


End file.
